XCOM Enemy understood
by Excalibursoul
Summary: Humanity loses earth and is forced to find safety in the arms of aliens in the galaxy terrified of the horrors that still remain at home
1. Chapter 1

Given the days events one would stand to reason that good triumph over evil again and yet the sad fact is this not what happened it may bring sadness dear reader to know that the military organization known as XCOM was defeated. Let me clarify please allow this time chart to explain things better.

1956 the Ethereals begin an invasion of earth with once again XCOM becoming active the details are a little murky right now due to cover ups and damage to documents. Suffice to say humanity had been victourious however it was short lived.

1957-1965 The United States, Russia, Japan and China all join in a group effort to better understand the enemy however first they need to get into outer space 15 failures with some mild successes have not detered them in the slightest.

1966 Germany and Great Britian join in the effort to reach Mars on september 13th they achieve there goal and land a shuttle on Mars called the Smirnov.

1967-1972 Upon exploring the surface of the red planet the Six powers discover alien ruins with advanced technology hesitant they begin sending reseachers to the ruins along with some military personal.

1973-1984 Advances are made in technology however The Big Six fear what may happen if it falls into the wrong hands. Tenshions are rising as they begin have disputes amongst themselves research funding is being slimmed down.

1985-1994 The stockmarket crashes and all funding is then cut to the Mars Archives as the base is shut down there. The people of earth begin trying to build the stock market back up.

1995-2012 Humanity resumes a normal period of time and the ethereals plan for the invasion to come. However XCOM is running at this time with no set base to launch missions from. The Six powers however have a back up plan as they have built ships for space in order to travel the stars.

2012-2014 The Charon relay is discovered much to the joy of the big six.

2015 Ethereal second war occurs with the victors being the ethereals.

They stood their ground there was only about three dozen or so left after the EXALT tried to ravage XCOM's base the operatives were left with little defense for when the Ethereal attacked next. The Comander, Dr Vahlen, and engineer Shen died in both attacks the only blessing was that EXALT lost the majority of it's forces in the attack. The needed to protect the ships as they fled with what was 2.5 billion people. He stood their with them they bolstered there numbers with an unlucky group of teenagers good enough to pull the trigger but also expendable enough that he was just a meat puppet. "Damned assholes the only reason they aren't risking their own lives is because they don't want to die. I don't want to die either so then why do I have to save them." He growled under his breath. "Because your expendable Shepard and don't forget your sisters here too so be a good little boy and do as your told." Said one of the people who actually gave him a gun a sniper one of the old 308's it was a rusty piece of shit. "Fuck you too. But at least I get to die being around people I love." Shepard retorted as he looked around he saw the rest of the Reds it was just him and his little sister in the downtown of Toronto. A smile graced his lips dying he supposed wouldn't be so horrible.

Then it's time they come first ones to hit are the sectoids they aren't all that difficult to kill even the fresh meat as the operatives like to call the unlucky bastards for this task take out a dozen before even one of them falls. The operatives hang back allowing the meat some fun as they call it. The Thin Men come and make things a bit more challenging however they to are beaten back as well. The Crysalids however send panic into the ranks creating their zombies only those with a strong will can gun down former friends.

The waves kept coming for another two hours and little by little the number of deffenders for the ships dwindles until ony the Reds and couple other gangs are left which surprises even the survivors. Dr Krimkov watched as the events unfolded he took particular joy in watching the brave men and women give their lives for the saftey of all those who were onboard the ships. He lied though the ships were ready and could outrun the Ethereals he just wanted to watch as they died so that they would have more resources for himself to enjoy.

Shepard sat their and looked at the remaining groups he was exhausted so was everybody else then he heard a rumble and knew he was being left to die. Just then a Muton showed up a really big battle scarred Muton. Jumping to his feet Shepard bolted for the large alien with a metal pipe in hand. For the last fifteen minutes they had to resort to hand to hand combat and punching a sectoid was disgusting because of how easily your hand broke through the skull into it's squishy brain. Ducking under the strike Shepard hit the brute across the stomach with the pipe. Going for a follow up the Muton grabs the impromptu weapon in mid swing a back hand breaks Shepards nose. As the boy abandons rational thought as leaps at the Muton. A punch busts up his rib cage as his left arm is crushed in the massive aliens meaty hand.

Laying on his back with the Muton standing over him he could only watch as the ship that had so many on board made it to safety. "So this it." Shepard gets a look in his eyes as smiles at what should be his end.

"No you aren't finished yet warrior." Shepard heard a voice in his head.

2016-2040 The ships settle Neo Terra and begin to study Mass Effect technology with no governments to get in the way massive progress is made.

2041-2100 New colonies are added to humanities number two due to surge in population. Earth begins to assimilate humans to become warriors in order to fight the enemy that hides in the shadows the Ethereals claim.

2100-2152 Humanity forgets about earth and claims Neo Terra as their homeworld. Earth's people descend into tribal like life in order to make a warrioristic lifestyle most fitting. Mohawks are now the norm for all Humans who reach the age of twelve. Marks on the body are used to help with which tribe a human belongs to.

2153 First contact war with the Turrians at relay 314 and Shanxi happen.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt sore should meld really feel this bad no he was just nervous is all what with him being one of the few top warriors in all the reds his father had high expectations and he supposed that was only natural only one thing bothered him Dr. Krimkov still lived he somehow preserved his brain the freak. That only meant J. Shepard was now free to find him and kill him oh well best make it a bloody affair. J looked at himself a pure red Mohawk with some silver highlights in the very tips of the spikes his purple eyes went well with the Chitnus plating runing along his neck above his eyebrows forming a strange crown with small horns. His lips formed a rather relaxed smile as the plating covered his chest it accentuated his abs pecks and ran along his biceps and formarms down to his hands which had small spikes that when he made a fist acted like knives he delicously loved to use. His fingers ended in sharp claws that he had to be careful with also maintain them.

He looked himself over making sure the newest implant took it was one that made his secound heart a bit bigger but also helped in the fact that he could take more punishment and dish it out all in good measure. He didn't earn the tittle of Demon King of the Pit for nothing as he walked out he remembered that he was the first one to get the upgrade so he wanted to see if it worked like it should. His father was always proud of this behaviour he had a never give try anything sort of outlook. His old man was now almost 200 years old he couldn't believe he was left to die well he was going to soon fix that small problem. His father however had the appearance of a healthy sixty year old Meld was good for a lot of shit.

Making his way to the pit (It was an arena that the participants were put in a simulator to perform gladiatorial combat with pain being the most prominient factor in all the games to help the combatants deal with what life threw at them.) His father stood there his white hair in a mohawk with his wrinkled skin hiding many of the scars he had he was not long for this world it was rather sad. "You old goat come to see me before I test out the enhancement." J said with cheer in his voice.

"Don't be so brash youngsters these days always in a hurry." His dad chuckled.

"Maybe if you'd hurry your ass along then the rest of us could actually not die before you do." J smiled at his old man.

"Ha whose the one who moves slow I kicked your scrawny ass last time we sparred remember."

"I was holding back."

"Bullshit you were remember who I am you couldn't beat me on your best day anyways before we get into this the Council wants a word when you got a moment hopefully you can keep your damned flailing yap shut for this."

"Yeah sure well wish me luck I gotta test out the new upgrade before I die of old age so yeah I'll come to the meeting.

"Alright you stupid bastard good luck and don't be late." With that the elder Shepard turned around and left.

She was anxious she was going to pay those slaving good for nothing pirate scum Batarian's back for what happened to her on Mindior after the planet was attacked. Shepard did all she could to escape from the pain alcohol, drugs and whatever else helped her sleep at night. Touch down in five minutes.

Landing with her boots making a thud on the ground Torfan would be the place her name would ring out. Opposition wasn't quite in place she had time moving her squad forward she began hitting foxholes that the enemy still had yet to set up a proper baricade. Three in the first one was taken out by a grenade a bit easy still she needed to be sharp as a man with a sniper sighted down range firing two shots and killing two targets it was still early in the campaign yet she knew this was good progress.

His Katana gleams in the light as he holds it firm his opening move was a Bojitsu move in drawing the blade out of the sheath in a rapid move. He then switched to standing with his chest exposed. His enemy a White skull tried attacking his left side instead only to meet a tanto for his troubles pushing his Dai sword against him with all his might.

She was pissed the man in charge of the ground forces was a total absolute moron he didn't know how to call down orbital bombardments when he needed them. It was a lucky thing an enemy sniper killed unlucky for her that half her damned squad died. She called down a shot from the heavens just fifteen meters from where they were standing just to buy room. The only ones who were caught in friendly fire were the ediots who couldn't follow orders. Then she had them advance they were going to take the main camp right now and get a foothold hopefully the next jackass was a better leader.

Ducking under the clumsy swing his opponent was begining to tire he supposed now was a good time to end it. Moving quickly he was behind his opponent and his Katana pierced his heart with J's Tanto seperating Spine from skull a very quick death. He played for long enough.

Incompetance seemed to run in the chain as the new CO was just to weak in the knee's to actually commit to anything. They were surrounded due in no small part to the officers idea that holding the main camp would weaken the enemies ability to fight it just made them a target. Having had enough she shot this one and decided to decimate the enemy with a call to heaven. The Hellfire that rained down didn't bother the troops who found the underground bunkers. The only thing left standing were charred sticks.

"Do you know why your here?" The six ethereals gathered in front of J and spoke

"Not a clue but your going to tell me right." J knew it was important he trained for this all his life.

"You are going on a mission the enemy has come out to begin the cycle again you know what must be done."

"Drag the ones who hide in the shadows out into the light so all may see their treachery for what it is mission accepted." All humor vanished from J.

"Good I knew you would be a strong leader some day." One of the Ethereals actually sounded happy.

Viking Vicki was currently with her troops down in the mess enjoying a meal and some drinks she got the revenge she wanted but she was even more happy about all the lives she saved.

"Shepard a word in private." That was Gaines he never liked her brash attitude shepard politely excused herself and followed her fellow soldier.

"Shepard what the Hell were you thinking you can't run off Half cocked just because you damned well feel like."

"I believe I saved more lives than what those stupid Bastards ever could." Vicki says evenly.

"Dammit you are a barbarian you know that well guess what this little stunt is going on your record and if I have my way you will be sent to some shitty outpost at the ass end of the Galaxy."

"Sorry if I'm not a fucking suck up like you." Shepard rolled her eyes.

"By the way how are those memories treating you I mean you got to be proud right watching all your loved ones die right in front of you must make you giddy inside." Gaines was pushing it to far. But , all Vicki did was clench her fist and grit her teeth. "Damned sick freak like you should be locked up." Gaines left with a smile and a wave


	3. Chapter 3

J left the meeting shortly thereafter and was met with none other than Shaujie Zu daughter to the late Zhang however she and J were real good friends. She had a good amount of curves and white hair it sort of ran in the family with green eyes. Her mark was a blue oriental dragon on her left arm. "Well what did the big brains have to say." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"We're a go however I think they want to be as discreet as possible which means only humans for the time being also shouldn't have to many of us wandering around." J replied as if he were addressing a room which he kind of was with him and Zu sending messages Psionicly to other people they would need. It would be a small squad of only four.

Harvard was a tech specialist he sure as could figure out how hell things worked he was not that that tall had lithe muscles and wore these green goggles that contrasted with his blue hair along with his mark being a spider on the backs of both hands.

Gretchen was a bit of an odd ball as she preferred labs and biology to the field however she was no pushover in a fight surely she must be working on her latest upgrade. Her blonde hair was a bit longer than most in the back developing a ponytail for it with her blue eyes scanning everything her mark was a nail on the right shoulder.

The four had begun to make preparations to leave when they got to the ship that would take them out into the bigger galaxy as the sleek black vessel was hovering a few feet off the ground taking on a sharp point at the nose to help cut through atmosphere with it expanding at the back a great deal to compensate for the engine it was a stealth class flyer.

Strapping in the pilot takes off and there adventure begins.

Victoria Shepard was currently starring out into space she would have smiled had Gaines made good on his promise with his connections in the higher ranks Vicky was currently in some remote outpost at the ass end of nowhere and right now she just wanted something to help her deal with the bad dreams. As she was staring out the window into the starry sky a beep informed her she had a message. Waisting no time she accepted the call as the withered features of Admiral Hacket stood at attention Shepard stood all the straighter there were few in the military who didn't like Gaines a very select few and Hacket was essentially one of them. Snapping off a salute in perfect order.

"Glad to see you still remember how to get the job done I was afraid that you had gotten rusty." Hacket relaxed a little.

"Sorry sir just been a while I'll need to get back into the routine again at least that's what I'm hoping this call is about." Shepard knew Hacket didn't mince words or make calls without a damned good reason.

"You would be correct a new ship has been designed and we're sending it on a shake down run, a shuttle should arrive in the next two hours I would say to get ready." Hacket peered around the commander and saw an already packed duffle bag. "But, I think you've been itching to get out there." Shepard just smiled.

"Well you can only check the halls and other places before you know them like the back of your hand before you begin to lose your grip."

"Oh Shepard one last things Gaines had made an inquiry about you and will be on the ship as well claiming to be looking after our investment however I know bullshit when I see it he really just wants another chance to disgrace you." Hacket was thinking back to when he had the Commander court martial it was bogus however because of his connections the Commander got one of the worst posts in history.

"Don't worry so long as I do my job to the best of my abilities we shouldn't have any problems."

Just like Hacket said the shuttle arrived and just as the doors opened Shepard threw her bag inside then got in so fast that the pilot barely registered she had even come inside.

The ship was called the Normandy and it was beautiful sleek in design as if to cut through anything Shepard was drooling at the sight of it you can only stare at grey mechanical walls for so long before you start to some the ugliest shit a nice contrast. Strange though she couldn't remember there ever being a place on Terra called Normandy oh well. Nihlus watched as the shuttle landed and the Commander get off he allowed her a minute to drink it up he had a feeling she would fit in just fine. Gaines came up and would have pushed Nihlus out of the way had the Turrian had he not moved when he sensed the other humans approach.

"Don't get used to it you barbarian this is a ship more deserving for those of us who were born better then you bottom feeders and goes for you as well Turrian." Gaines sneered.

"I believe Gaines it's time you vacate the premises or your going to be in for a very rude awakening." Nilhus tone showed he was going to flatten the man if he didn't treat him respect.

"Why all there is here is no good for nothing Commander who should be a grunt or slave to do my bidding and stinking Turrian who was added on as last minute deal." Gaines looked down at the Turrian which said Turrian glared daggers at Gaines.

"Save your breath he's always been an insufferable ass." Shepard just shook her head.

The elevator doors opened and out stepped Captain Prescot who was one of the people who Gaines got along with real well having that same damned idea that he was owed something Gaines just smiled that is until Captain Anderson came into view Gaines tried once to discredit the Captain it ended with Gaines with a very broken nose for it.

"Welcome on board Commander and Spectre." Anderson looked at the two respectively which they stood all the straighter snapping off salutes.

"Wait Anderson how did you weasel your way onto this ship?" Gaines looked scared.

"Oh you know Hacket couldn't let you in all good manner let you be the only asses to be on this ship." Anderson glared daggers at the two.

"Wait Spectre why the hell is Council Spectre here in the first place." Prescot found his voice.

"Oh don't strain your brains to hard Lord Jackasses we don't want you to hurt yourselves now do we." Shepard smiled a bit sinisterly which caused Prescot and Gaines to glare at her.

Another shuttle touched down and another Turrian stepped out his cybernetic eyes took in the scenes with his prosthetic right arm carrying a bag as he walked into the hanger as he glared at both Gaines and Prescot normally Saren didn't like humans as a whole do to bad experiences in the war but those two were on another level to gain his absolute undying Hatred. Saren may not have liked humans but incompetence was something he hated with a passion and these two had it. Normally Saren wouldn't have bothered with this Shakedown run but when he heard what it actually about and who was onboard the ship he demanded to be let on the ship he could listen to what those Batarian's found in space latter.

"Saren Arterius what are you doing here." It was hard for Gaines not be frightened of the war torn Turrian in front of them.

"Insuring that this mission goes off without a hitch I don't need to tell you bare faces what's at stake." Saren seethed before noticing the Commander and Anderson he may not have liked humans but he knew when someone actually had brain. "Ah Shepard, Anderson well this mission might be Salvaged yet if you two are here. Nihlus." Saren then headed for the elevator to get squared away with Shepard following him the ride to there quarters was quiet one.

"Just save your breath in future you shouldn't even bother with those two." Shepard broke the silence.

"I am aware of that however to think those two got onboard this ship infuriates me." Saren seemed to be glaring at nothing.

Shepard just shrugged her shoulders before the door opened and they both walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

J.'s feet hit the surface of the planet that was designated as Eden Prime a little out of the way place that housed secrets not that J. cared much then took in the view of the enemy before it was a ship 2 kilometres long and had the appearance of a squid or insect he wasn't interested in it's appearance but more at what lay underneath. It was an abomination of all that was life preserved in a metallic tomb never feeling, never living just being preserved like some animals DNA in a test tube only the thing was protected by thick plating a hard as nails shield and a freaking laser canon.

Busting out his sniper he motions for Zu and Gretchen to take point while Harvard watches there backs J. is at the back with a plasma sniper ready to turn things to ash upon trouble. It isn't ten minutes into their trek that come upon bipedal machines with legs that were bent back at the knees and only three fingered hands with flashlights for heads. They were around a survivor holding him down the operatives pondered why when a metal spike went through the poor man's flesh and hoisted him up into the air. J. lined up a shot with his sniper when all of a sudden a rustling could be heard just to the left of him.

Taking cover right then behind the foliage and letting their chameleon skin hide them from sight the XCOM operatives watched as a woman led two people against the machines with deadly efficiency. That's when the dragon spikes the other woman in white body armour decided to dub them it's then that the three people are revealed the leader was a woman called Commander Victoria Shepard. Her right hand man was Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko and the new addition was native of this planet called Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. J. let out a silent chuckle upon hearing Williams' name she must have been teased relentlessly for it alone. The spikes descended and the husks of what used to be this planets inhabitants came back to life as zombies blue cybernetic zombies J. lined up a shot on the furthest one away and let loose a green plasma bolt. The Husk that the bolt hit was turned to ash upon impact as the shot cleaved the arm off a husk behind it. Zu came out with her Heavy Plasma and unleashed a torrent of green energy into the masses with Harvard using his Arc Cannon on Husks that were to close for comfort and Gretchen used precise bursts from her Plasma riffle on a trio of Husks.

Victoria turned when the first shot found it's mark hitting with some strange green bolt or something she didn't know then she saw four other people who seem to be making short work of the Husks without breaking a sweat then again the things seemed to pretty easy to hit as she had shot a couple of them just before the Sniper came in. The four humans all had Mohawks and seemed to have tattoos however that isn't what was strange about them it was their skin it was covered in Chitin's plating and seemed to act as secondary armour. They wore armour with no sleeves but the guns were easily held as if light as a feather and they stood comfortably in the sun.

"Ah first blood if we keep this up we'll make it to that Prothean beacon thingy and be out of here." J. spoke Victoria got a good look at him he may have been a few years younger than her if she had to guess.

"Of course J. they probably have the beacon secured by now the flashlight heads." Zu let loose a chuckle at the thought of getting more kills.

"We'll need to check those three out just to be sure those cyber zombies didn't infect them." Gretchen pointed at Shepard's group.

"Alright how about a few answers like who the hell are you? Where did you get the weapons from? And what on Terra are you doing here this is a combat zone you know right?" Shepard pointed her gun at the leader of the group J. who just shrugged as if it didn't mean anything.

"We're XCOM for starters the weapons come from earth and yes we are aware this is a combat zone why else do you think we're here anyways lets get back to it if you don't mind we're burning daylight and unless you want the beacon to fall into enemy hands we better move." J. then proceeded to leap above onto a roof in the distance with the rest of XCOM following.

* * *

Victoria just stared blankly at the area the former black ops stood only one name came to mind when she thought about them and that was Ceberus only they would use genetic alterations like what she's seen but with time pressing down upon her she decided to get to the beacon before everybody else so the trio ran ahead.

 _"Yo Vicky we got an issue up ahead there are these two weird aliens look like a cross between a lizard and a bird with mandibles and blue chick has a pistol pointed at the back of one of their heads I don't think they're aware she's an enemy." J._ said inside her head.

 _"Dammit we need to move faster."_ Victoria scowled.

 _"There's_ _no time do I shoot the blue chick or not."_ J. pressed.

 _"Take the shot don't know how you got in my head."_

 _"Sure I'll be happy to explain it to you cousin once we're done here."_

* * *

J. peered through the scope lined up his shot and let it loose Vasir T. Valis landed flat on her back with the wind knocked out of her by the power of the shot Saren and Nihlus turned around to look at their fellow SPECTRE to find her flat on her back. Vasir grabbed her pistol and began to fire at both Saren and Nihlus who both dived behind a crate. Saren brought his riffle out with Nihlus and his shot gun to find Vasir on a hovering platform flying away.

"Saren, Nihlus can you guys hear me." Shepards voice came in over the coms.

"Yes was that you Commander?" Nihlus thought maybe somebody on Shepard's crew was a sniper.

"No, but I think Cerberus is here."

"Are certain Commander?" Saren seethed.

"Can't be positive but they wore white and called themselves XCOM also they were heavily genetically modified." Shepard spoke clearly.

"Well we'll have to keep an eye out anyways good to know who's out there." Nihlus looked at where the Beacon was.

"I almost at you guys can you see me." Shepard waved at the two Turian Spectres as they waved towards her she made a beeline for them.

"Well guess we'll have to extra cautious now anyways if we take the tram we should make it to the Beacon at good time." Saren looked at the few Geth platforms guarding the train car. Another Shot from J.'s riffle took the head off a Geth prime with a three round burst taking care of a flamethrower and rocket Geth.

"Hm we'll need to make sure to get scans of the weapons once we're done." Saren commented realizing how much damage the guns were doing.

The group of five only had two Geth platforms to contend with and they were more of the basic foot soldiers only with a riffle and once Shepard and Saren unleashed a quick burst from their riffles one of the platforms fell riddled with holes Kaiden bioticaly lifted the last one into the air and Nihlus blasted the thing with his shotgun.

* * *

J. stood on the roof of the building he was on letting the breeze hit him it felt nice now how in the hell could anyone forget about earth it baffled him he read all three humans minds just before and nobody had the slightest knowledge of where it was.

"Well mission accomplished then." Harvard spoke up.

"Don't be stupid Harvard we still need to check those three out and also need to ensure they accomplish they're mission." Gretchen bit back.

"True enough though for right now we need to wait till the next train comes again." Zu spoke about the time delay.

"There was something wrong with that blue woman like she was being manipulated or something." J. thought aloud.

"What like mind control." Harvard quirked an eyebrow.

"No far more subtle however it was there oh well unless we have her corpse we won't know for sure." J. dismissed.

 **So yeah me and what not bet you thought I was going to have the main villain as a Batarian right I thought about it then went well why not an Asari. So yeah been mega Busy just had this wicked chapter inside my head and well. Also I skipped the beginning were Jenkins dies because I thought we all played the game however I think it'll be a while before I write any more.**


End file.
